


Rebuild

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars, Episode IX: The Edge of Darkness [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Lightsabers, Nightmares, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rey Needs A Hug, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Rey comes to grips with the events of Bespin.





	Rebuild

The thing about putting together a new lightsaber was that it wasn’t easy. If not for Maz Kanata helping her out with the parts, Rey doubted she would have known where to begin. 

It was a matter of design, of course — designing it to be reminiscent of Rey’s own staff. Her staff had been her constant companion for six years, ever since she was thirteen years old and had to fend for herself after Aaron and Zara had passed away. Now she had this. A double-bladed silver lightsaber. 

Rey ignited it experimentally and spun it around, letting the double blades cleave through the air. It already reminded her of why she had loved her staff so well — power, agility, taking out a potential opponent in a single strike. She deactivated it, looked even as someone opened the door. 

It was Finn. “You doing okay?” His voice was soft. 

“I am,” Rey said. “Just putting together my new lightsaber.” She sighed. “Kylo Ren actually shattered Anakin’s lightsaber during our duel.”

”He did?” Finn said. “Talk about ironic. I mean, all this time he was saying the lightsaber belonged to him...”

”Yeah.” Then again, Kylo Ren really did have a talent for breaking things and people that he claimed to love, Rey supposed. Poe Dameron was proof enough of that. 

“Can I see it?”

”You’ll have to stand back.” 

Finn did, and Rey ignited the lightsaber, giving it an experimental spin. Finn watched her, and the awe in his eyes was visible. Finally, Rey deactivated it and smiled. “What do you think?”

”It looks...fantastic,” Finn said. “When Kylo Ren sees it, he better go running.”

”Yes.” _He better,_ Rey thought. 

It was getting to sleep that was difficult. No matter how Rey tried, she swore that she could feel Kylo Ren’s presence in the back of her head, Calling to her, beckoning to her. _We can be a family again, Jaina. If you give me the chance..._

But she couldn’t. She never could. And she could see him, charging at her, the Skywalker lightsaber shattering...

Even picturing the island wasn’t helping. In her mind she saw the First Jedi Temple burning, going up in flames. 

Growling in frustration, she headed down the hallways. Everyone else seemed to be sleeping soundly. She envied them. She could barely sleep an inch. It was outside Finn’s room that she heard the muttering and she froze. Finn...Finn was having a nightmare. 

She knocked on the door. “Finn? It’s me. It’s Rey. Are you all right?”

Silence. Then Finn answered the door, and Rey’s heart ached for him. He looked just plain haunted, bruise-like shadows under his eyes.

”Rey. Thank the stars. I thought...I thought I was back — ’’

”You’re safe now.”

Even embracing Finn, Rey had to admit that she felt comforted as well. Something about Finn’s scent, heavy with sleep, the warmth of his strong body...it was a reminder that she was safe as well. Safe from her cousin, safe from everyone. And even drawing away, telling Finn about why she was there, that she couldn’t sleep either...

”What if I slept in your room?” she said. “Then we’d both be safe.”

Finn seemed to be thinking about it. Then, “No problem.”

Rey couldn’t help but be comforted even climbing into bed with Finn, and yet it was new. All of it was very new. She had been used to waiting out the long nights alone the past six years. Even snuggling up next to Finn, she felt safe, comforted, and very much loved and protected. R

 

 

 


End file.
